Pure Sisterly Lust Turned Love
by BackwardsRoadmanHat
Summary: Elsa struggles against her feelings for Anna, in this world the events of frozen have happened but Elsa and Anna have begun to drift apart because of unknown feelings in Elsa. Contains G!P, lesbian action but will hopefully have some sort of story line to hold together the rest of it... (but probably not XD)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic guys so please be gentle, if you want to PM me with any ideas, hints, tips etc it would be much appreciated :)**

 **Be warned this fanfic contains taboo subjects like lesbians, shemales, rough sex etc.**

The blizzard outside that threatened to brake down her bedroom wall was born from Elsa's unholy sexual desires made real by the powers that she was currently failing to control as she was being swept away in a stream of dirty desires that were running through her head. Countless scenes of her fiery princess's body intertwined with that of the ice queen. She was bending over, straddling, sucking, licking and doing all manor of things too immoral to do with your lover let alone your sister.

But back in reality Else lay cold and alone in her bed wearing a short, tight nightie which cut her figure well, a sight that was wasted with nobody in the room to see it. Her moonlight blonde hair cascading past her smooth facial features whilst covering her left eye, sheilding her vision from the bright reflections of the moon. The queen's hair passed over her slender neck and shoulders before reaching its end, curled around the base of the pale fleshy mounds that were her breasts. At the peak of Elsa's perfect bust were a pair of equally perfect nipples, two small slightly pink, very erect bundles of sensitive nerves, hardend by the cold moan that flowed from Elsa's lips as her hands brushed over the thing layer of silk, the only thing between her hands and her voluptuous body. Below her tits Elsa had a full, fleshy ass that struggled not to bounce out of every pair of endear wear she tried to contain it with, it finished off the perfect hourglass figure that everyman craved, it was a pity in their eyes, as lust took them over, that she wouldn't let anyone in bed with her, other than it being such a whorish thing to do as a queen without being married. However, her own personal reason that mattered to her, far more than what people thought of her, was the fact that she was also an owner of a penis that was of an impressive size it being eleven inches long and four inches wide. When erect it would also put just about any male to shame, so for that reason to this day all she had allowed herself to do with her long strong tool was to feel her body sensually whilst pleasuring herself with all of the toys she had collected over her 21 years of life, however she only started buying dirty toys since she was about fifteen, once she realised what she had at her disposal and that it had to be kept away from the knowledge of anyone other than herself as she was sure no one could love her with such a pleasurable abnormality.

As Elsa's mind played through a particularly erotic scenario of Anna pleasuring her older sister under the table, Elsa's could see Anna's else hands struggle to contain the thick piece of flesh through her mind's eye as she began to stroke Elsa's most sensitive tool at her disposal. The blonde's cock began to harden, within the confines of the table the kneeling redhead found her sister's dick pushing it's way into Anna's gaping mouth. When it first pressed against her lips Anna resisted, for fear of suffocation as she was unsure of her capability of breathing even if she only allowed the head into her mouth, which had never been used for anything like this, Anna was still waiting for her first boy to make out with after she had caught Kristoff cheating on her.

During Anna's lapse in concentration, Elsa mistook the relaxation in her lips as an invitation when it was in fact a mistake. At least this was what Anna thought while she was pulled back into reality as her lip were almost split at the point in which they touched as Elsa's cock was thrust into her mouth making her throat gag and tighten around the smooth, hard flesh. Elsa moaned at the feeling of her sister's slick tongue writhe around her dick, turning Anna on and allowing her to relax her throat and push her gag reflex back into the pit of her stomach. Motivated by the moaning drifting from her sister's soft lips, Anna bunched up Elsa's elegant dress in her hands by her hips and squeezed her eyes shut as she pushed herself down towards the base of her sisters hot meat.

Elsa's hips bucked at the sensation, accidentally pushing more of herself inside her sister which made her choke and rise her way back up her shaft, once free she was left coughing and spluttering. The combination of pre cum and saliva dribbling down the redheads chin and her messy hair flowing freely after her sexual struggle and sticking to the salty-sweet mixture leaking from her mouth onto her chin made Elsa's cock threaten to explode with desire and cum with the next touch the land's princess blessed her with.

The image of the redhead in her mind caused Elsa's real dick to twitch in the blondes thin hand before sending long ropes of thick, white cum all over her body, nightie (which had risen up to expose her left boob which was being massaged by her free hand) and her face that was biting down hard on her bottom lip as the cum streak that landed in her hair slowly dripped dangerously close to her right eye. As Elsa's hands flopped to her sides, her knees shook with the remnants of another orgasm well achieved, her eyes hastily began to droop as Elsa welcomed sleep with her cum covered body as it quickly enveloped her with its warm embrace.

 **Like I said this is my first attempt at fanfic, so please review as all support would mean the world :) Slide into my PMs with any suggestions etc...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt like I wanted to keep going on my writing high so here comes chapter 2 of the story of Elsa's troubled heart...**

Elsa woke up dazed, she rolled onto her side feeling something crack and break on her body, she looked down to see thick streaks of cum covering her body and her nightie. Elsa groaned, with the excuse of it being a day of rest Elsa allowed her self to be free of all of her duties as Queen of Arendelle on Sundays, a decree much appreciated by the masses as Arendelle was a mainly Christian city, her family however had been hiding the fact that it was not itself religious but just used "the day of rest" as an excuse to be lazy on Sunday's.

Elsa rolled out of bed fixing her nightie, she walked towards her en suit bathroom and turned on the taps. The benefit of being the Queen of the castle meant that she had the largest bath ever seen in a palace, she wasn't sure of its exact dimensions but she usually filled the water up to level with her breast when she was standing in the deepest end, it was easily roomy enough for Elsa to glide along the water as she liked to do, practicing her front crawl (the stroke she considered most elegant and fitting for her title). Although she had complete control over the temperature, Elsa could still feel and appreciate a nice, warm bath.

As she walked down the steps into the warm bubble-filled bath, Elsa's nightie melted from the soft, silk like formation of snow she had been practicing, into water that flowed into the bath as it touched the steamy surface. When the water reached waste height, Elsa dived into the water washing the rest of her nightie away, barely making a splash. As she felt her manicured nails brush against the bottom of the pool, she slowly parted her hands bringing herself to a stop beneath the surface, listening to the soft, regular beat of the water being pumped into her bath.

Elsa kicked off of the bottom of the pool pushing herself towards the taps, feeling the warm water brush past the natural curves and rises of her nude form she released her breath as she broke the surface of the water, turning off the taps she moved towards the shallower end of the bath/pool so she could lay down.

As she ran her hands through her hair she felt the cum left over from last night block her fingers, signing she submerged herself to wash of the results of last night. Elsa tangled with her hair trying to free each strand from its white vice, before she cleansed the rest of her body of sweat and semen.

As Elsa walked back out of the bath she walked past a mirror catching a red line briefly, she turned back to look in the mirror. The red line in question had been where the cum had previously solidified, and in fact it wasn't red line it was red _lines._ Furious, Elsa applied her make up and put on a tight fitting dress that showed off her figure nicely pushing her boobs up and her hips back, she then stormed out of the room and down to breakfast, slightly turned on by her body and the fact that she had cum all over herself the previous night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Anna woke up a mess before jumping into her shower as she realized she was once again late for breakfast. She jumped into the shower, the sensation of the warm water flowing over her freckled skin and fiery hair, filled her with the feeling that she was gunna have an exciting day today.

Grabbing a hold of the soap, Anna began to wash the feeling of sleep from her petite body, her hands running over her slight curves and down her smooth legs, before turning off the shower and stepping out.

Anna walked out of her shower room towards her dressers and cupboards that contained a mountain of clothing that meant she never had to wear the same outfit twice as she found that as she got to her first dress she had out grown it. Wondering on what to wear she realized she was once again doing nothing 'surprise surprise' Anna thought. Deciding she may as well look good for her newly returned sister, she picked out an emerald green and bronze dress, as if to prove her thoughts she tried it on to realize that it was just a bit to small, and jumping or pushing would probably causes her boobs to bounce out, to go with the dress she choose a matching green set of underwear, noting that her knickers wear missing she reluctantly moved to try on the matching G-string giving a slight squeak as she felt the almost non-existent fabric slip in between her butt cheeks. Not entirely disliking the sensation she donned the rest of her clothing and decided not to wear and make up as her stomach was about ten minutes away from waking the dead, so Anna took of at a brisk walk and headed towards the dining hall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Elsa had barely made it into the dining room before Anna barreled into the room with a hunger in her eyes that could only be held back by a lot of food soon brought a grin to the blonde's face. Anna stopped almost as soon as she had entered with a look of utter disbelief and fear across her face, curious as to the reason Elsa stopped close to her siblings side, their hands a hairs breadth away. The sight that forced its way into Elsa's mind with its cold arms was none other than a long empty table completely devoid of food! Anna began to stride towards the kitchen, Elsa slowly followed, more so for the sway of Anna's hips than the food. The sight that Elsa walked into boasted Anna bent over looking in a cupboard, the sight of the redhead's form made Elsa's bulge alarmingly noticeable. Anna started swaying her hips whilst look for food, chocolate probably.

Elsa walked over to Anna, she stopped with her hands just millimeters away from swaying bottom in front of her, Elsa closed her eyes and imagined what it felt like to hold it within her firm grip. Before Elsa could react Anna reversed so that she could get her head out of the cupboard, she stopped suddenly as she felt a firm pressure on her plump cheeks. Anna gasped as she felt something warm and thick press between her ass cheeks, she moaned as it lowered and poked her already swelling clit. Elsa realized what she was doing but had no power to control her hands as she lifted the redheads dress past her pale freckled thighs and over a piece of fabric so thin it was almost non-existent. Anna moaned softly as she felt the G-string slip out from between her folds, Elsa hoisted up her dress which allowed her tool to almost push itself into Anna's wet core.

With a smile in her lips Elsa bent forward and whispered into her sister's ear "May I?". To which the redhead moaned her approval as she felt what she assumed was a thick sausage left out from the fridge. Anna began to wonder when Elsa had time to grab the sausage bit the thought was interrupted as what felt as thick has a train pressed itself between her legs and into her soaking pussy, pushing her forward she tried to scream, but the sound was muffled as Elsa had covered her forbidden lover's mouth with her hand as she pulled one of the red twin braids whit the other hand, her scream slowly fading as she was overcome by numbness and bliss. Elsa proceeded to press her pulsating dick into her sisters pussy, feeling some resistance as she pressed the first few inches in, Elsa retreated slightly to gain the momentum needed to ram the remaining eight inches into her sister, with one finally thrust she pressed the meat all the way to it's four inch wide base, the sudden feeling of being completely filled to the point of bursting wrenched a shriek from Anna's throat, but the terrifyingly loud sound soon turned too a slightly less terrifying moan as Elsa's sausage was thrust in and out of her, the thought then occurred to Anna that Elsa couldn't be pulling her hair in a way that was full of painful pleasure and have her other hand slip down to her tender slim neck all whilst holding a sausage...

Anna turned around to see the form of a sweating pale Ice Queen with a dick that was at least ten inches long thrusting in and out of her sister's pussy, as she turned Elsa looked up and said "let's try something else, get on your knees". Anna did as she was told, feeling she had to obey the authoritative voice usually reserved for royal diplomats, but now seaming somewhat sexier now that it was accompanied with a commanding smirk. Elsa opened Anna's mouth with her index finger and tilted her head back "You ready?" said Elsa.

"Ready as I'll ever be" replied Anna, unsure. As if to reassure her redheaded sister Elsa began to slowly stroke her cock up and down as she lined up with the dark hole awaiting her tool. Before Anna knew what was happening Elsa's hands were wrapped around her head, tangled in the red mist flowing away from her freckled face, the devious pair of hands forced her mouth on to the helmet of the warm, pulsating mass stretching her mouth to the verge of dislocation, without even a pause Elsa forced her meat deeper and deeper into the tight slick lining making her moan and Anna gag. As Elsa pushed deeper inside Anna she felt the redhead choke and her throat tighten around her meat, the blonde could see Anna's throat bulge in the shape of a huge cock lodged in her throat down the front of her neck, Elsa whispered "fuck" loud enough for Anna to hear. As Elsa picked up the pace Anna began to enjoy the feel of a warm slippery meat gliding in and out of her and she began to wrap her hands around the length of the shaft that was still free from her warm throat before Elsa pulled out, she fired shots of cum all over the freckled face and red hair of her sister's kneeling form. Laping up all she could Anna stood and said in a croaking voice now full of lust "I want more" as she grabbed Elsa by the hips and rammed her long tongue into her sitters mouth. They explored each other's mouths until Elsa panted "let's go upstairs, then I can really make you feel paradise".

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hope you guys and girls enjoyed sorry it took so long been having some technical difficulties, please review or PM thanks:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Who's ready for part three? And by the way sorry if anyone is offended by me saying that being a lesbian is taboo, it was just a typo sorry, but thanks to everyone who's been so supportive it means the world, PM me with any suggestions :)**

As Anna lead Elsa to her own room thoughts fought each other in her mind for attention the most prominent being "Did that really happen?", "Why does Elsa have one of those things?" and "Why don't I have one of those things?". Anna struggled to answer her own questions because she feared what her brain would tell her as she was sure it would disagree with her heart... and her desires.

Elsa on the other hand ordered and dealt with her thoughts systematically, trying to come up with answers to the most important question, failed, moved on to the next question and repeated the process. So far she hadn't managed to come up with answers to questions such as "Why did I do that?", "Did that really just happen?" and "How long will it take Anna to come to her senses and stop this?".

Anna stopped just in front of the tall, engraved doors that lead to the Queen's room, breathing in a deep breath and taking a moment to consider the pros and cons of the unforgivable action she hoped was going to become a regular occurrence, without another moments hesitation she pushed open both doors with no small amount of effort. A impenetrable wall of cold air surged past the doors to meet the sisters, Anna gasped at the sudden change in temperature while Elsa decided it was her turn to take the lead, she brushed past Anna and grabbed her hand pulling her through the doors and onto the bed.

Whilst in her emotional state Elsa struggled to control her powers, with a vast amount of effort during a short period of time she had managed to bring the temperature up to what she hoped would be bearable for Anna, noticing the temperature change Anna began to stop shivering, she took off her all her clothes aside form her emerald green underwear and crawled under her sister's thick bed sheets, Elsa followed suit and removed her dress as smoothly as a reptile shedding an unwanted layer of skin. Underneath was a cool blue bra and what Anna could only assume were men's underwear to house her dick. As Elsa slipped between the covers herself, Anna rolled over to allow herself over the pale blue form, as Elsa got into position Anna relaxed so that her body clung to her cold sister below her.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Elsa curiously.

"Well that depends on what you want" replied Anna.

"I'd like to make you see stars every time we are alone together".

"And how would you make me do that?" the redhead said mischievously.

"By giving you mind blowing pleasure!" said Elsa which caused them both to break into fits of laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Seeing what affect the laughter had on Elsa's now bouncing boobs, Anna lept onto her sister and began to tickle her, the blonde kicked out and wriggled trying to free herself from her sister, both girls were in tears of laughter.

Feeling herself lose the battle and Elsa slowly but surely escaping her grasp, Anna decided to clamp her lips firmly over the Ice Queens soft lips, the act had an immediate affect. Elsa froze too stunned to respond merely melted into the warm press of the redhead.

Anna pulled away and whispered "How was that?" into the blonde's ear.

"Suprising", Elsa replied simply, still slightly stunned.

Giggling to herself Anna leaned towards her sisters lips and slipped her tongue between the plumb red pillows to feel the warmth to find the love she had recently found. Elsa began to kiss back, the loving gentle kiss soon turned into a battle for dominance between the sisters and their tongues.

After deciding that she was the dominating sister, Elsa held Anna's hands tight and rolled her over and pressed herself as close as possible addicted to the warmth, it being a rare feeling in Elsa's cold life. Anna felt herself get warm and wet at her deepest core, not knowing what to do she trusted her body, which after being let free began to grind itself against her lover, feeling the redheads excitement Elsa released a hand and let it slowly drift south.

Anna moaned into her sisters neck as her hand ran slowly over her nipple, Anna never knew that her breasts were so sensitive and she was confused when Elsa's hand left her left boob after a barely a second, she then realised as Elsa's finger brushed between her slick folds.

Hearing Anna gasp and feeling the girls damp core on her fingers Elsa whispered as single word that she instantly felt the result of the word "beg". Anna's fingernails dug into the palms of her sitters hands and her mouth open with a loud moan, turns out she liked being told what to do.

Without wanting to withhold pleasure Anna squeaked "Please, I want this".

Elsa's hand began to move, giving Anna hope, but it darted up and pulled the girls flowing fire like hair hard, "do it properly", Elsa growled.

Being given the all clear Anna moaned "please fuck me in my tight pussy so hard I'm sore".

"I'll make you more than sore", muttered Elsa as she spread her sisters legs and stroked her cock which was already almost at full length, without wasting time Elsa pressed her meat against Anna's folds, her juices helping Elsa to slide the first three inches in to Anna's still tight pussy, Anna pushed against the headboard of her queens bed to full her self more, with one almighty joint effort the pair of them managed to leave no dick exposed.

Then the thrusting came. Slowly at first Elsa pressed her hips towards Anna, wrenching a quiet gasp from her throat every time as the tight redhead was still not used to the feeling of being filled. Every time Elsa pressed forward with her sexual bombardment she brushed past her sister's clit bringing a soft moan over her plump red lips, with her area of attention changed Elsa leaned forward and melted into the warm loving kiss naturally flowing from Anna.

The two bonded in a way neither thought would ever be possible over one kiss, barreling furiously the pair of tounges fought for dominance once more, Anna put all her focus into the battle up north she completely forgot of the dangerous pleasure threatening down south. Feeling Anna's legs relax, Elsa took the chance to turn up the heat, which was ironic for someone of her powers, the redheads body was starting to shake uncontrollably as a Elsa took her over the edge and dropped her into orgasmic bliss.

Once Anna regained control she noticed Elsa was just as hard as before because she had yet to cum, remembering their earlier encounter Anna turned round to see Elsa's eyes were closed with frustration but her facial expression changed to one of pleasure as Anna's lips kissed the tip of Elsa's dick, sliding it further in Anna had a wonderful feeling of being filled as she started to pull the meat back out, Elsa placed a hand delicately but with firm intention on the back of her sister's head forcing her back down, forcing Anna back to the point she had just reached and went further still. The redhead began to gag so Elsa retreated, repeating this process time after time until Elsa was about to cum at which point Elsa didn't retreat, she just left her throbbing cock down Anna's throat as she shot lengths of cum into her sisters mouth, after pulling out Anna gasped for breath not caring that there were several thin white streams forming, still panting she looked up at her sister-now-lover and was pleasantly surprised with a long gentle kiss that left a string of saliva connecting them.

The pair then quickly collapsed onto the bed into each others arms and feel into the nothingness of sleep, Elsa covered in sweat and Anna in cum.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone thanks for the reviews keep them coming :) and if you ladies and gents could vote on my poll, write in the reviews or PM me so that I know what you guys want in the near future, thanks enjoy ;) also this should be the last chapter of this series as its getting a bit tedious.**

The two girls awoke side by side, Elsa rolled over to face her sister, she giggled as she noticed the juices left from the night before had long dried up and cracked every time Anna opened her mouth to snore. Elsa pecked her sister on the lips and noticed, although the moisture had gone from the dried cum the taste hadn't. Anna awoke with a loud, startled snore, rubbing her face Anna's hands came away with a crumbly white powder, confused she looked at her sister who merely lifted the sheets to present her dick, which was standing to attention like it did every morning, despite it's pleasant treatment the night before.

Mumbelling with her frantic red hair and a confused look on her face she asked "Wha?...why?... Huh?", as she looked at Elsa.

The blonde replied with a playful tone "well thanks for that helpful commentary".

"We did it last night didn't we?" Anna asked with a coy smile.

"Yes we did".

"Good", finalised Anna as she nestled into her sister turned lovers neck. Elsa looked down slowly, pleasantly suprised when her lips found a familiar foreign object latch on, the kiss was long and loving, Elsa felt Anna's warmth flow down and break open her cold heart. The ice queen pulled her princess on top of her, happy with the new view and the warmth given off by it.

Anna and Elsa both gave a little gasp as the redhead rubbed the meaty source of pleasure with her round ass by accident, the two both giggled as the felt the more physical connection between the two harden, Elsa reasoned with herself that the best way to wake her sister was to provide some physical pleasure.

As her blonde goddess moved towards her own lips Anna leaned forward and melted into the suprising warmth flowing from those icy lips, their tounges intertwined to graceful affect prompting Elsa of a pair of ice skaters completely in tune with each other.

Annas hands roamed over the sides of the blonde, able to feel some significant side boob the red head groaned with a suggestive smile.

Elsa laughed "wow I wish I had your subtl..."

Anna silenced her by sliding her tounge into her mouth and moaning over the now stiffed laughte, but was soon rolled over so that she was on her back like a started animal she gasped, pulling her lips and tounge away from her sweet sister.

Faining anger Elsa rolled over Anna so that she was on all fours, the queen whispered into her inferiors ear "did I ask you to stop?", the girl of fire merely shook her head and playfully whimpered. Feeling a sudden urge of animosity Elsa bit down on her sisters neck softly, however it wasn't a small nibble it was the kind of bite a lion would use to make its prey panic or to display its dominance.

A hot primeval panic rose from Anna's core as she felt teeth clench over either side of her neck, not wanting to give any reason for an extremly erotic yet slightly violent response from her sister, the redhead whimpered but no longer playfully.

Feeling the need to comfort her sister but likening this dominance, Elsa planted her knees inbetween Anna's legs and opened them, she then bent down to intertwine her fingers with Anna's so they were holding hands with both hands, these two actions caused the elders body to cover her sisters like a shelby, accidentally pressing her boobs to Anna's back, causing Anna to squirm, resulting in a disciplinary tighten of Elsa's jaw.

The pain was too much to bare, Anna squealed and begged Elsa to release her, as if broken from a trance Elsa's jaw slackened and she leant down to lay a soft kiss on her sisters lips. Using this as a distraction, Elsa slipped a hand away and moved her knees back, she slipped her flaccid dick into Anna's asshole who was unaware as the kiss had developed and had been widened considerable from last nights activities. Returning her hand to kneed the ginger girls boobs and scratch her back Anna moaned and reached a hand up to leave scratch marks in the pale slender neck of her lover and to run her fingers through the flowing platinum stream.

Elsa felt herself harden and Anna felt herself being filled painfully slowly, realising the solution to her problem the redhead began to swing her ass from side to side causing significant swelling. Anna realised to late that Elsa had gone into the wrong hole by accident as she felt she was being split open as Elsa's monster hardened and poked her deepest nerves with its length. Anna's arms gave out from under her, leaving her panting and moaning with every movement. Elsa saw her opportunity, moving slowly in and out of her unlubed sister spurred on by the pleasure rocketing through her body and leading on into her sister as she had regain her strength and was reversing onto the meaty weapon.

By girls began to pant hard as they became covered in sweat Elsa plowwed in and out of her sisters round ass, as the blonde looked down she was delighted by the sight that greeted her. The ass hole the belonged to her sister was struggling to stretch to the size required to fit all of Elsa penis in and every time Elsa thrust forward she could see the hole struggle to stretch over each vain, coupled with the sheen given to the big ass of her sister by the sweat and Elsa was fit to burst.

Anna was also in almost indescribible pleasure, as Anna was bent over she could feel her sisters tip retreat away from her leaving the helmet to lube her tight hole then it started again as Elsa pushed forward. It never ended, it felt like Elsa would go right through her it was so long, as Elsa picked up the. Speed Anna noticed her hair had come undone and was clouding her in her own red bubble where she could be alone to enjoy her sins, her boobs were bouncing in time to the thrust.

They both came at the same time Elsa pulled out leaving herself free to fire ropes of long white mixture onto the princess' back and suprised face and Elsa's thighs to be given a knew glossy sheen. Both girls laped up the salty sweetness giggling as they shared a result of their love making...


End file.
